zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Reaperj743/Undead
well, this'll be interesting. I figured it's time to reveal my plans for undead, so here's hoping I don't get angry remarks made, eh? to start, none of this is a guaranteed, as literally anything could happen if Zeke walk the eart. this is meant as basically a list of, um, I guess you'd say specialized undead who fills certain rolls, depending on who got bit. ''DETERMINING UNDEAD TYPE'' in a fight, it's obvious what each undead is and how they work. but, how do you know what a guy'll turn into? well, it;s fairly straight forward. HIGHEST SCORE: consider each of the 'Hard' Scores you could assign a human. Strength, Dexterity, and Endurance. take the highest 'Score' of that person, like a gymnast would be DEX, and William Harris Smith would be STR/DEX. then, bear in mind what their lowest score is, if they're all crappy. here's a good guide to the undead and what they'll turn into. Civilian: generally these'll be Runners and Biters, they're usually slower, usually not the best fighters, and their main advantage is commonness and basically numbers. they're next to impossible to totally eradicate, as they're always more coming out of the woodwork. Survivor: take the highest score. if they're tied in two or more, mark it down. usually a high Strength will give them a more brawny zombie, and that means the ombie will use it to overwhelm foes. a usual pick is Brute, a type that'll bash their way through enemies, and are apparently stupid enough to only bite if they surprise someone. they're also likely to attack other Zeke, as they will do anything to get at a survivor. whereas a high Dexterity means they'll be more olikely to be a Runner or, heavens forbid, a Climber. even Lurkers aren't unknown. a high END usually means they'll be a mutation or two in there, though it's not a guarantee. it's usually used to make a specialized zombie, such as a Bloater, or a Screamer. never once has it been observed to grant outside bonuses, so think strictly along the lines of "Health" and "Mutations" Military: these tend to be Dexterity or Strength, not Endurance. they'll be a type known as Crawler, and no, it didn't lose its legs. it just uses them differently. pressed low to the ground, this guy will sneak up like a ninja and pounce on prey, never heard or seen until you're screaming. Police: same as Military, but tone it down a notch. also, fully armored units such as SWAT or Riot Gear units will usually be Riot Zeke, which will use their near immunity to weaponry to destroy anything in their way. only explosives have a chance at killing. Medical and other Hospital/Clinic jobs: usually you can expect the same as a runner. if they're not a fighting unit, they're a Runner or Biter. Overweight or otherwise not top notch prey: these'll usually use their high fat ratio, or otherwise lack of potential, in some creative way. zombies stuck in a wheelchair will be extremely strong upper bodies, and will basically drag themselves around. another good option is the Bloater, which turns muscle, fat, or other not-needed tissue to make impromtu armor, which helps stop bullets. children: while it's almost a crime children can be infected, it is a bad idea not to put a mention of these terrifng abominations, because the body was developing, the brain of the child was too. and so these undead will literally scream at the top of their lungs whenever they encounter anything human, sometimes they'll cry, other times they'll cling to them and bite when they're least expecting it, as they almost look human. Elderly: never expect the Elderly to be useless as a zombie. instead of screamers, these units will be perfectly fine to attack and kill. in fact, they're more often runners, as they have more brain on them than a teenager, right? however, diseases such as Dementia will reduce it and even put the zombie into a coma-like state. this is curently a WIP. Category:Blog posts